


Roller Skating

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Okay I might write sin for the last chapter I am sorry, but here, everyone in seijou goes roller skating (along with ushiten), so uh I'll update the rating when that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in seijou goes roller skating, and things go differently for everyone. Especially for Iwaizumi and Kyoutani since they can't skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Race.1

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic will be iwaoi mostly enjoy

Today was the day that all of Seijou was taking a break from practice just to do something fun for once. Their coaches had agreed to it and had left them do whatever they wanted without being supervised. That was a huge mistake, and everyone knew it. So everyone thought that Iwaizumi would totally dominate every one since he is able to play every sport... Turns out they were wrong. So when they first arrived Iwaizumi had stayed in the area where everyone would hang and by the lockers with Kyoutani.

"What's wrong Iwa-chan can't you skate?" Oikawa asked with his innocent smile as he skated around in small circles.

"No I just don't want too." Iwaizumi replied with a small sigh as he placed his phone up in his pocket.

"Well you have to skate soon!" 

Iwaizumi ignored him and looked over at Kyoutani who was staring at him. Well that was normal sometimes since he was the only one he listened to. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"....not really." Kyoutani mumbled and watched the others skate, especially Yahaba. That was odd since Iwaizumi was sure Kyoutani hated him but looks like some things can change before they graduate. He gave a small sigh and looked at the other players have some fun. Matsukawa and Hanamaki however were watching everyone else as they skated and would occasionally stop to make out saying things like "No homo." Even if they were the gayest.

"Aren't you going to skate with the rest of them?" Iwaizumi asked him as he looked back at the other.

"Nah."

"Okay?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not much of a skating type of person."

Kyoutani stared at him before looking back at the others. Iwaizumi did the same and looked over at the door as two more people came in, and Iwaizumi recognized them immediately. "Well fuck."

The two people who had just came in were none other then Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori, from Shiratorizawa. Not a good sign if they were here but looks like they weren't noticed yet, oh thank god. Then he realized Kyoutani was looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, totally normal."

'What the fuck that wasn't normal but okay? It wasn't my business, not going to ruin my day.' Kyoutani thought and went back to watching the others, he looked at Yahaba and Watari who seemed to be enjoying themselves and he couldn't feel anything else but jealousy. Okay, he had to do something to get the attention of his boyfriend to stop being with his freind, but what exactly....? Then that was when Kyoutani Kentarou had what seemed like a bad but maybe good idea. This caused him to stand up, shaking a bit as he stood on the skates and looked at Iwaizumi before he yelled out causing maybe everyone including Ushijima and Tendou to look at him, "I challenge you to a race around the rink!"

"A race....around the rink...?" Iwaizumi asked and stared at him.

Shit, here goes nothing. "Yes!"

"Okay sure...?"

Those were words explaining about how he died. Kyoutani knew he would probably loose but oh well. It's worth a try. He could possibly die but Yahaba's actually watching him now good. He stood up again and tried his best to walk in the roller skates and so did Iwaizumi. They both looked at Kunimi who gave a small sigh knowing that he would be the one to say start. Kunimi looked at the other team members and they all got off, Yahaba and Oikawa stayed by each other's sides watching the two.

Kunimi looked at Kindaichi and held his hand, causing the taller male to blush madly and look away. This caused the shorter male to smile to himself before looking back at the other two and sighed before he told them to start. They both got on the rink and when they started to skate they both fell over...what the fuck.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said with an amused expression and blinked as Iwaizumi got back up. Kyoutani did the same and they both looked over to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughing at them.

"OH MY GOD, MATSU DID YOU SEE THAT?" Hanamaki said bursting out in laughter and looked over at the taller male.

"HOLY FUCK YES MAKKI, AND IT WAS AMAZING I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAW THIS MOMENT WITH MY OWN EYES WHERE IWAIZUMI HAJIME AND KYOUTANI ARE EQUAL AT SOMETHING." Matsukawa responded and laughed in unison with him. Iwaizumi and Yahaba glared at them and they both stopped. "I mean, Makki now isn't the time for this."

"But Matsu~ What about our plans for tonight?"

"Oh they'll happen but let's enjoy this to ourselves." Matsukawa smirked and pulled him in for a kiss, well more like they were making out again and Oikawa groaned.

"Oh for gods sake you two get a room!" Oikawa yelled and quickly took them to a bathroom and slammed the door shut before walked back to where Yahaba was. 

He gave a small sigh and watched as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani eventually were falling countless times and they both watched them. They were both horrible. What do they do now? That's when Oikawa got the idea and skated toward Iwaizumi's direction.

"Need some help Iwa-chan?"

"Not from the likes of you, no thanks."

"The only time I try to help and I get flat out rejected, talk about rude Iwaizumi."

"What happened to being called 'Iwa-chan' all of a sudde- hey! I said I didn't need help what are you-" Iwaizumi yelled and looked at him as they skated around the rink a bit, and honestly he never could say it but Iwaizumi loved Oikawa's laugh. He just loved Oikawa in particular, he always wanted to say it but not now, he's having fun being taught how to skate.

"I-Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa squeaked out and Iwaizumi came back to reality. He realized he just said those things loudly and he felt like screaming. 

"Fuck...FUCK, FUCK, FUCK JUST IGNORE THAT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING- WAIT OIKAWA WE'RE GOING TO RUN INTO A-"

They both stopped and ran into a pole or whatever it was. Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave a groan and got back up deciding they should maybe stop skating to talk about what just happened. They skated over to where the chairs were and sat down leaving the place where you actually skate and such. Soon Oikawa gave a small sigh before he looked back at Iwaizumi with a small blush on his face. "So you think I'm pretty?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"You like my voice?"

Iwaizumi nodded.

"You like me?"

It had took Iwaizumi a minute before he could open his mouth to reply but was stopped by Oikawa's lips kissing him. He blushed lightly when he did so and was about to kiss back before Oikawa pulled away. 

"Don't worry Iwa-chan because..." He stopped and kissed him again with a small smile, "I love you too Hajime."

And with that Iwaizumi kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him. "Whatever...Tooru."


	2. An Actual Date (UshiTen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of getting 420 hits....blaze it

"So Wakatoshi-kun did you make up your mind?" Tendou had asked him again while everyone was getting ready to go home. It was almost the day where they would leave school and go their separate ways but not for Ushijima and Tendou, they would stay in touch. They love each other so it's impossible for them to let go that early.

"Yeah I have." Ushijima mumbled as he closed his locker and walked out with him.

"What's your answer?"

"I'd like to go."

"Really?! Wow I wasn't expecting that."

Ushijima blinked and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean...?" He asked him not really expecting a reply like that but, okay.

"Oh, was that mean? Sorry if it was." 

"No, it's okay." Ushijima replied and held his hand as they walked toward Tendou's house. His mother wouldn't mind if he went to the others house. It was normal.

Tendou smiled lightly and gave his cheek a quick kiss before he opened the door for them. Of course, Tendou's mom was at work. 'Perfect.' Tendou thought and smirked to himself. He quickly got into some more comfortable clothes and looked at Ushijima who was looking away, damn he ruined the fun. This caused a small 'tch' to come out Tendou's mouth. He should have expected this but whatever, he shrugged and walked over to the other and kissed his cheek. "Okay I'm ready to go."

The other replied with a small okay and stood up. Ushijima held his hand and walked out of the door with him causing a small giggle to come out of Tendou. That was pretty cute, but Ushijima hid the small smile that was appearing on his face. Tendou watched him and looked ahead again as they continued to watch and he swore to God that he would get Ushijima to show his smile no matter what, even if it cost him his life. 

 

As they continued down the familiar road to the skating rink Tendou caught sight of a crepe stand and immediately ran toward it to get something for each of them. Of course he had paid for both and handed Ushijima his favourite kind. What a good boyfriend he was. Tendou smiled at the thought of thinking of how good he was and began to eat his crepe slowly. He looked over at the other to see that he was nibbling at his and smiled lightly at the sight. They talked while they are and had a pleasant conversation about volleyball and each other. Ushijima was normally the type of person who would stay silent mostly but today he had been complimenting Tendou and it caused the other male to instantly die because holy fuck Ushijima was cute.

"So..." Tendou started out after they had finished and looked at the other, "ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go~." Tendou hummed and placed his trash in the trash can along with Ushijima's. He kissed his cheek and smiled lightly as he walked to the direction of the rink and walked in. Ushijima had decided to pay for the two this time since Tendou had paid for the crepes and they both walked in and looked around. Ah great Seijou was there... Well not that they mind but the other team would probably react. Luckily though they weren't noticed and weren't seen so thank god for that. They walked over to a bench and got their skates on before trying to walk to a locker and putting their shoes in. Soon they were ready to go and were interrupted by what seems like a challenge. Tendou blinked and looked over at what was going on. Apparently one of the team mates was challenging Iwaizumi to something but he didn't really care, he just wants to have a date with his boyfriend.

"Waka-chan lets go!" Tendou smiled and went over to the skating rink with the taller, buffer male's hand. Damn, what a nice body....and nice thighs....and....arms. Well fuck how gay is he. Tendou shook his head until the thought was out of his mind and began skating with the other and laughed. He was enjoying this, this was much nicer then maybe any other date they have had so far maybe and finally for once... Ushijima was smiling. Tendou kissed his cheek as they skated and laughed again as Ushijima blushed lightly and smiled again.

 

Bonus:

Soon however Oikawa had found them and only glared at them but, he was having fun with Iwaizumi Hajime. His new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is....kYOUHABA EVERYONE MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chaoter: UshiTen  
> BECAUSE HELL YEAH THAT SHIP IS CUTE AND NEEDS MORE


End file.
